The Last Day
by LunaPadma
Summary: Percy and Annabeth say goodbye on their last day of camp before college. Written for ShadowPalace and WindowChild's One-Shot Challenge: Week 1. K cuz there's a lot of kissing.


**I am female, so the chances of me being Rick Riordan just went down the toilet. Since I am not Rick Riordan, I own nothing. I also do not own the song Anyone Else But You' which is from Juno. A third thing: I dont own Eclipse. Since this is two years into the future, I assumed that Eclipse would come out at arount that time.**

**Percy POV**

"Wow. This is it. The end of camp." I said, looking down at the lake, towards all the cabins. I saw Grover holding a big list, lecturing satyrs. I saw Nico sword-fighting with a child of Ares, name of Georgia. Clarisse and Chris were chasing the Stoll brothers. From what I saw, the Stoll brothers had stolen Clarisse's shield that she got from her dad. Clarisse was now beating them over the head with that same shield. They just never learn.

And then I saw her. I could hear the song 'Anyone Else But You' playing. Oh wait, Grover's playing it on his reed pipes.

Annabeth was coming up the hill. Ever since that whole huge battle thing two years ago, we started spending a lot of time together. _A lot_.

Okay, we're dating. And now, she's going to Columbia, majoring in architecture, and I'm going to Molloy, studying marine biology. At least we're going to be in the same state. Annabeth chose to stay in New York to oversee the reconstruction of Olympus. I decided to stay in New York to be near her.

And, yes, I am totally aware of the cliché-ness of my being a marine biologist. The Hermes, Ares, and Nemesis cabins find it especially hilarious.

Chiron told me that I could work at the camp. Teach sword-fighting and stuff. I declined.

Not that it wouldn't be fun and all, but spending what could be the best part of my life with Mr. D isn't really my cup of tea. Or enchanted magical goblet-thing of blue cherry coke.

She saw me, and started running up the hill. Holy Aphrodite (normally I'd use Zeus but c'mon, I'm describing beauty), she was gorgeous. "Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said when she met me at the top.

"Wise girl." I said, suddenly praying to Athena (Annabeth's mom, who totally hated me. I mean, she turned me into a spider for a week when she found out we were dating) for some way of making intelligent conversation. I think she ignored me.

"Hey, are you ready for college?" Annabeth asked suddenly.

"No. But, then again, I'm taking marine biology, so, I mean, my dad can help me if I fall behind, so I'd feel a lot worse if-" I said, babbling.

Annabeth cut off my oxygen with a really long kiss. Heaven (or should I say Olympus, Isles of the Blest, or Elysian Fields) on Earth.

I could hear the other campers pointing and laughing hysterically.

"Get a room!" one of the Stoll brothers yelled.

"A room? More like a tree!" Pollux (one of Dionysus's kids. His twin died in the Battle of the Labyrinth) called.

"Him? With all his non-gardening talent?" Katie Gardner (Of the Demeter Cabin) yelled. "I gave him a cactus for his birthday and he killed it! Through neglect! I think you mean water bubble!"

"We're not near water, smart one!" Malcolm (Annabeth's half-brother) yelled back. "Unless he can draw water from the soil or air, there's gonna be no water-bubble. I'm all for the tree!"

"Yeah, but for the fact that it's _Thalia's_ tree. She would, like, kill them for disrespecting it. After all, she's a Hunter, and against boys and stuff. And Zeus would also kill them, for disrespecting the tree." Grover said, eating a tin can.

Annabeth and I glared at them.

"Ooh! Did I miss the party? Chiron, we missed the tearful goodbye between Aimee Becca Charge and Pedro Jorgensen!" Dionysus came out of the Big House, eating popcorn.

"No, just a kiss." Nico said, snickering.

"A really long kiss." one of the Stoll brothers said.

'A really, really long kiss." The other said.

"Drat." Dionysus went back into the Big House.

"Um...people...we're going to be, like, 40-"

"Thirty nine. Thirty nine point four eight. Not forty." Annabeth said softly

"Sorry, thirty-nine point four eight miles away. There is no tearful goodbye scene."

The crowd dispersed, muttering to itself. Is this really all they have for entertainment around here? Annabeth's and my relationship? That was sad.

Besides, Clarisse and Chris have a much more interesting one. Everyone knew that we were going to get together. Grover made a huge bet with some camper, or god, or something, and is now rich.

What was that person thinking?

I mean, it was kind of obvious. _Nico_ spotted it. The day after the whole Olympus war thing, he told me to just date her already. And this is the kid with no social skills whatsoever.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, pulling her stuff to the car. She was going to give me a ride to my mom's, as I never got my license. Hey, every time I took the test, a monster popped up. I think they tried to make me fail.

I lugged my stuff down the hill, and put it into Annabeth's Volvo. It was a gift from her dad after the battle of Olympus. Me, I got a book and some very nasty letters from Athena (she didn't really like the fact that everyone was yelling at Annabeth and me to go out already). I think we should trade gifts.

We got in the car. Every camper was on the hill, muttering. Apparently they want some sort of tearful goodbye scene. Do they not understand that if that happened, Athena would murder me? And then I'd be subject to torture in the afterlife. I'm not popular there either. Alecto in particular hates me. Hey, she tried to kill me first.

When we arrive at my mom's house, Annabeth stops me before I go in. She kisses me softly and says "I'm gonna miss you, Seaweed Brain. Don't die." Annabeth's crying.

"I won't if you won't." I said softly.

Annabeth turns to go. "Bye, Seaweed Brain."

"See you next weekend." I say. "We're going to that movie, Eclipse, right?"

She nods, and gets into her car. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wise Girl."


End file.
